Tennis no Hime
by mangopudding
Summary: What if Tezuka has a sister?What if Tezuka's sister is actually Echizen Rika aka Ryoma?What if Rika was kidnapped when she was 6 years old?Ten years later,she return,adopted by the Echizen family and attend to Rikkaidai.What happens next?Pairings inside
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, if I did, there could be more funny sidestorys and their will be a sequel following the National Tournament.

Warning: OOCness, FemRyo, some swearing, etc.

In my story, the Tezuka sibilings already met Fuji Syusuke when they were younger. Also, Kunimistu recover earlier than in the anime, same for Yukimura.

'this is someones thoughts'

"this is someone talking"

* * *

Prologue

"Mitsu-nii, let's go out to play tennis with Syu-kun!" shouted a 6 years old Rika. It was her birthday today and she wanted to learn how to play tennis now that she finally got her own red racket with a tennis bag as a birthday present from her parents and her brother.

"Wait! Let me go get my tennis bag!" her older 8 years old Kunimitsu yelled back. As much as he loved his little sister, she is very tiring sometimes.

"But we are going to be late! We told Syu-kun that we are going to be there at 3:00 and now it is 3:15. We should have been there like 15 minutes ago!"

She was already standing there with her tennis bag on her back tapping her shoe in a steady rythmn. Finally, after much waiting, Kunimitsu was finally ready and they head out to the tennis courts. When they got there, Fuji said happy birthday and gave her a present which is a locket in the shape of a tennis ball with a picture of Kunimitsu, Syusuke, and herself inside smiling at the camera.

"Arigatou for the present Syu-kun!"

"Your welcome Rika-chan. Now let's teach you how to play tennis, I know you were very excited when I was talking to you on the phone line."

After hours of teaching Rika and playing a few games, much to their suprise that she cover the basics in less than 1 hour, everybody notice that it was going to be dark soon. Since they all have school tomorrow, they went back home and went to sleep.

~next day afterschool~

"Hey Rika! Do you mind going home alone today? I got classroom clean-up duties to do! I promise to play with you after I went back home!"

"Sure!" Rika told her brother. She couldn't wait to go home by herself for it is going to be the first time she will be doing it since her brother is always so protective of her.

Humming to herself as she stroll home with her tennis bag. When she was passing a dark valley, a hand reach out and grabbed her covering her mouth. She then was dragged into a white van and drove off.

~later on in the day~

"I'm home!" shouted Kunimitsu.

"Welcome back." greeted his mother. "Isn't Rika with you?"

"Wait, isn't she back home already, I told her to wait for me here."

As his mother shook her head no, worst case senarios came up in his mind but he push them away and decide to call Fuji to see if she is at his house. When Fuji didn't see her, they decide to look for her. By the end of the day, they have already search everywhere for her and they decided to call the police. While the police ask them many questions, Kunimitsu's dad was trying to cheer him up without much sucess. After they left, none of them got a good sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 1

Hikari: hello, im mangopudding, but you can call me Hikari, its shorter ^^

Rika: just get on with the story

Hikari: ~pouted~ fine, ruin my fun well then here is the story

Pairings: Yukimura/FemRyo, Tezuka/Fuji, and others that you want

Disclaimer: Does my name look or sound like the person who drew the manga?

Warnings: see last chapter

see last chapter for anything you missed

* * *

~10 years later~

Rika POV

Hello, my name is Rika Echizen, but just called me Rika. I was adopted to the Echizen family along with my best friend Kevin Smith (he refuses to change his last name) and I have an overprotective aniki named Ryoga Echizen. He isn't my blood-related of course. I do have a blood-related one, but that was before I was kidnapped and now, I don't know what happen to my real family. I still have my tennis locket though along with my other birthday gifts that day. I am suprisingly good at tennis now, I even beat my oyajii, who use to be a tennis pro, and is now called the princess of tennis. I got a cat named Karupin and he is soooo cute! He always manages to cheers me up.

I have long dark emerald hair along with my cat-like eyes. I changed a lot since I was kidnapped. I turn into a very short-tempered girl who ignores things that is going around me. Honestly, I can't understand why girls want to have so many things on them. I also became saracastic and mean, but hey, I'm still cheerful when neccessary. Did I mention I was very strong? My adoptive parents let me take fighting classes as self-defense.

Anyway, my parents let me move back to Japan since there were too many fanboys along with fangirls in my school. Now I'm in the crowded ariport saying goodbyes.

End of POV

"Bye chibisuke, we are going to miss you! Don't worry, I'll send you many oranges." cried Ryoga.

Rika rolled her eyes, "What are you crying about? You guys are coming to Japan too after 6 months and I already promise that I will talk to you everyday!"

"But what about-"

"I can handle new fans thank you very much." I interrupted him midway of a sentence.

"Well if you see Aka-kun in Japan, say hi to him for us" Kevin said as he reminded me.

"Hai, hai."

_Can passager 216 please come abord, thank you._

After many hugs, I finally manage to get on the airplane and go to Japan. Unconciously, my hands wrapped around my locket and I look at it._ Maybe I can find Mitsu-nii and Syu-kun when I get there._ With that last thought, she fell asleep on the airplane.

~In Japan~

Kunimitsu was not having a good day. First, today was the day his sister got kidnapped. Second, the police gave up a month after they started the search and the case was to never to be talked about again. Finally, many changes have happened. One, he, himself, became a stoic person who doesn't show emotions as much as when his sister is around. Two, someone stupid decided to hit his left arm with a racket because they lost a match and is now finished recovering. And three, Syusuke became a very sadistic person who decided to toture interesting people and the worst part is, even though he didn't want to admit it, he got a crush on him.

He missed his little sister. For gods sake, he doesn't even know if she is alive. He have never forgiven himself, for if he didn't let her go home alone that day, she couldn't have gone missing and none of this stuff could have happened. Having a weird tennis team and as captain for Seigaku, it amazes him that he was still sane. He is now currently attending Seigaku as a third year. _I wish I could see Rika again._ With that as his last thought, he fell asleep. What he didn't know is that he will see his imouto-san really soon.

Kunimitsu: I will?

Hikari: yes you will

Kunimitsu: good

Rika: I know Akaya?

Hikari: yes you do

Rika: ok, please review


	3. Chapter 2

Hikari: I'm back!

Akaya: about time too

Hikari: don't be so mean :'( or I'll make something bad happen to you ~sadistic smile~

Akaya: ~shivers~ it's ok, I'll be good

Hikari: good demon ~pets his head~

Akaya: ~mumbles something~

Hikari: You said something?

Akaya: NO!

Hikari: ~eyes him suspiciously~ ok anyway thank you for the people who reviewed, if I spell anything wrong, please correct me ^^ here is the story

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT though i want to, then there could be more romance along with tennis ^^

Pairings: Yukimura/FemRyo, Tezuka/Fuji, and others that you want

Warnings: lets see here...why don't you go to the previous chapters? If there is more, i will add more

"people talking"

'thinking'

(my little interuptions, don't worry, it only happens in the early chapter and sometimes who knows)

* * *

~Airport~

"Miss, please wake up," said a voice.

Rika opened one of her eyes only to see almost an empty plane. She saw that the airplane lady wake her up and tell her she should go now since they arrived at thei destination. Suddenly she bacame very exicted. She get to live along for 6 months and she could play tennis without any reporters or fanclubs shouting her name!

After arriving at her new house by a taxi (they bought a house for her since the rest of the family will come 6 months later. Deciding to get use to the new town, she grabbed her tennis bag and went out. After exploring a bit, she came across a tennis club (remember the one in the manga? the one place Akaya damaged Ryoma's knees?) and decided to play a little I mean what could happen? After forced into reading a long lists of rules which consists of all the things you could do and the things you could not do and etc., she finally get to play.

After playing a few games with some players, who she finished off in less than 10 minutes.

She was having so much fun with tennis she didn't realize the time. After finally looking at the clock, her eyes widened at the time. She was suppose to be at her new school in 45 minutes so she could take her exams to know what classes she will take so her classes could start as soon as possible. Of course, the reason she wanted to start school rather than take a week later, which is after putting everything in her new house, was because she wanted to join the tennis club and slaughter- I mean play with the tennis members.

Deciding that taking a train could be the fastest way. She ran all the way to the train station, asking people where it is from time to time. As she reached the train station, she was exhausted but her only thoughts were I can't be late. After abording the train along with buying the tickets and doing all the stuff, she can finally sit across her, Rika saw a guy with blue hair and a green headband, but what caught her attention was his tennis bag next to him.

' I wonder if he is good at tennis, he does have a tennis bag' as Rika wonders the train announced that her stop could be next. Standing up to be ready, a man accidently bumped into her and she started falling. When she didn't feel anything, she looked up only to be stared into a pair of saphire eyes (at least that is what I think it is). Rika felt herself blushing as she looked into his amazing eyes since she was caught in a very embrassing/akward position.

"Thank you for saving me," mumbled Rika.

"Your welcome," replied a baritoned voice "My name is Yukimura Seiichi, what's yours?"

"Mines is-"

_Kanagawa station. Kanagawa station. Thank you for riding the Kantou train._

As she hurried out before the door closes, she was very suprised that Yukimura stepped out too, although her face didn't show it. As she continued to stare at him, Yukimura finally felt someone's stare at him and looked at her while she continued staring, he saw the are-you-stalking-me? look. Smiling at her, he gently shook his head. With that, they continue to walk together.

"So where are you going?" asked a curious Yukimura.

"To my new school to take my exams, why?" replied a still suspicous Rika.

"Wheres your new school?"

"Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, why are you asking this questions?"

"I'm asking this questions because I want to be your friend since I am going to that school too."

Hearing this, Rika looked up and stared at his eyes. Seeing that he is telling the truth, her suspicions subsided and they began telling basic informations about themselfs and became quick friends. Rika found out that Yukimura has a diseased called Guillian-Barre Syndrome and his surgery was a success. She also now know he is actually quite a good tennis player since he is the captain of the tennis team in Rikkaidai and now she can't wait to play him. Yukimura found out that Rika originally came New York and is two years younger than him. He also found out that she is a "good" tennis player although he have no idea she is the princess of tennis.

Arriving at the school gates, they went their separate ways, one going to the office while one go to the tennis team practice area. Rika told him that she might join the boys tennis club instead of the girls if the principal allows it since from what she heard, the girls tennis club isn't that great and have no challenge there. Yukimura was delighted to have her join his tennis club and wanted to know how great of a player she actually is.

When Rika arrived at the principal's office, she was in a happy mode.

"Are you Echizen Rika?" asked a bald man wearing a formal business suit, as Rika nodded. "Good, my name is Yoshizawa Tsutomu, but you can call me Principal Yoshizawa or Yoshizawa-sensei" while Rika nodded again. "Well sit over there on that table and take your time, here is your exams."

While Rika started working on the exam, Yukimura Seiichi was in a happy mode too making his entire tennis team wondering what have happened to him earlier today. When Sanada Genichirou, his childhood friend, actually worked up the courage and asked him, he just give him a little smile and told everybody to start the practice matches meaning he _totally_ avoided the question.

An hour later, Rika finished the exam, got the principal's permission to play in the boy's tennis team since he knows she was called the princess of tennis in America, and headed out the office. She was pretty exhausted after the not-so-easy exam and she was pretty glad that her house was only a few blocks away from her school, but she still have a lot energy left which is why she is walking to the boy's tennis team to play against a few players if she could.

~The boy's practice area~

Yukimura was watching his team practice. They were doing pretty well, espically Akaya. Occasionally, he could go into his "demon form" in his tennis match, but not as often as when he first started. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Rika walking around searching for the boy's tennis court, already dressed in tennis shirt, shorts, and shoes with her long hair tied as a long ponytail reaching her waist.

'She looks very beautiful like that. Wait! I just met her and I'm already falling for her? That can't be right...or it could be right...Arrgh, I don't know anymore!' shouted Yukimura in his head as he walked over to greet her.

"Hello Rika, did you get the principal's permission to join the boy's tennis club?" asked a curious Yukimura.

"Yes I did," replied Rika.

"Good, come meet the regulars," Yukimura said as they walk to the tennis courts.

"Hey boucho, who's the girl there? Is she your girlfriend?" asked a hyper red-haired guy who was currently chewing bubblegum. Said two was blushing furiously.

"Marui, 20 laps around the court," Yukimura answered after getting over her blush.

"What did I do?" whined what Rika supposed was called Marui.

"30 laps," Yukimura said while Marui went to run before getting more laps.

"That guy over there just now was Marui Bunta, the one over there playing the silver hair one is called Jackal Kuwahara and they are double partners. The silver hair one is called Niou Masaharu while the one with the glasses is called Yagyuu Hiroshi,he is often called the Gentleman, and they are also double partners. The one wearing the cap there is my childhood friend Sanada Genichirou and the one with the eyes closed is called Yanagi Renji, who is also called Datamaster since he always collect data about people," Yukimura introduced while pointing to the person he was talking about and Rika just nodded.

"I thought you have 8 regulars including you in the group, so where's the last one?" questioned Rika.

"Well, the last one is currently playing a match so if I introduce him and he hears his name, he'll just ditch his match to meet you and right now, he needs to finish playing that match, I'll introduce you to him after he finished," answered Yukimura.

~in another part of the court~

Akaya just finished his match. It didn't take a lot of time to finish the match since he have already beat him when he was in his freshman year. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a farmiliar green hair, but decided that it must be hallucination since there is no way his friend is in Japan when she should be in America. Although he thinks this, he can't help but watch her talk to his boucho and his captain talking to her like he didn't have anything better to do and it was a rare sight since Yukimura doesn't like talking to girls that much since half the girl population is in his fanclub so if he didn't know better, they were girlfriends and boyfriends.

Wanting to know who the girl is and to see if she is indeed Seiichi's girlfriend, he went up to introduce himself. As he walk closer, he can't help but hope that the girl is his friend from U.S. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice he was in almost there.

"Hello, my name is-" his eyes widened as the girl looked up and into his eyes and her eyes also widened.

~Rika's POV~

I was talking to Yukimura-kun and I can't help but feel happy around him. Suddenly a voice said, "Hello, my name is-" as the person started the sentence I looked up and into his eyes and I feel my eyes widening.

~end of POV~

"Rika?" Akaya whispered not beliving that his American friend is actually here in Japan talking to his captain.

"Aka-kun?" Rika whispered also not beliving that her friend is actually in her new school.

"Huh? Do you two know each other?" Yukimura asked, feeling slightly jealous, but was ignored.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted Akaya.

* * *

Hikari: yay, I got chapter 2 finished!

Akaya: I finally meet Rika again, although I think I should take back my theory of her being boucho's girlfriend or else who knows what will happen to me, but it's a good idea though

Yukimura: there will also be a poll on her profile page so please go there and vote, it is very important to this story

Hikari: thank you Yukimura, anywas go up and click my name to vote ja nee


	4. Chapter 3

Hikari: Hello, I'm back, I forgot to mention, besides the pairings down there, if you want other pairings, just tell me ok?

Rika: On with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT though i want to, then there could be more romance along with tennis ^^

Pairings: Yukimura/FemRyo, Tezuka/Fuji, and others that you want

Warnings: lets see here...why don't you go to the previous chapters? If there is more, i will add more

* * *

~Previously~

_"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted Akaya._

~Now~

When Rika got over her shock that her friend was in front of her, she rolled her eyes.

"That's not nice Aka-chan, no hello or nice to see you again? That's not very polite," replied Rika.

"The hell with polite, I want to know why you are here in this place," Akaya said.

"Well, if you must know, I was so sick of my stupid fanclubs that won't give up stalking me, so I moved here from America by myself while my family will come here in 6 months. Oh, and Kevin told me to tell you he said hi so hi," Rika answered.

"Ok, sorry for shouting at you, and nice to see you again Rika," Akaya smiled.

"So how do you two know each other?" Yukimura asked, stepping into the conversation.

"Yes, how do you know this cute chibi, Akaya?" Marui asked as he passed by running his laps, "Are you his girlfriend?"

As he asked this, three persons' emotion changed. Yukimura's turned jealous as he heard this, Akaya becamed scared, while Rika turned angry and pissed.

"I AM NOT A CHIBI, I JUST SHORTER BY YOU GUYS BY A FEW INCHES AND WHY ACCUSE ME OF BEING HIS BOYFRIEND ANYWAY, I COULDN'T DATE HIM EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" yelled Rika as he pointed to the said person.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what my words mean!"

As they were arguing with each other, they didn't notice other tennis players gather around them since they were shouting so loud.

"So Rika, what are you doing in this school?" Akaya finally asked.

"Well, she is going to this school and will be your new teammate starting tomorrow," Yukimura answered instead.

Silence.

"NANI?" shouted the entire tennis team.

"Is a girl in allow to play in the boy's tennis club?""What do you mean she is out new teammate?" as questions keep poping up, the 3 was just sitting there waiting for them to shut up. 'We should have expected this reaction' the three thought.

"Hey boucho, how do you know Rika?"

"Well, I meet her on the train on her way here," Yukimura answered explaining the whole story to him.

"Hey boucho, is she good in tennis to join our team?" asked Yagyuu.

"Yeah, I want to know that too," Niou agreed.

"Well, why don't we let her play against someone right now? How about..." Yukimura looked around and smiled "...Akaya."

"Wait, why me? I don't want to lose again!" Akaya protested.

"You lost to her before?" Yukimura asked interested.

"Even though I don't want to admit it, yes!" Akaya said.

"Just another reason she should play you, to see if you improved, you ok with that Rika?" Yukimura asked.

"I don't mind."

"Ok, Akaya and Rika, go to the tennis court."

~In the tennis courts~

"Hey Rika, just because you are the princess of tennis doesn't mean I will go easy on you ok?" said Akaya as they exchange formal greetings before playing.

"Don't you even dare to go easy on me, you hear me!" growled Rika. Akaya didn't get to answer since they had to start playing. (Sorry, I'm not good at describing games, so if anyone want to help, send me a message k? I'll go to the important part)

"I can't belive it, Ayaka is actually losing," a widen-eyed Marui said.

"How long do you think it will be before Akaya goes to demon mode?" asked Jackal.

"Probably somewhere along now or the next point," answered Yanagi.

To all their suprise, Akaya never activated his demon mode and hurt her, hell all he did was play a honest game instead of one that hurts people. The game eventually ended with 6-3 with Rika's win.

"Well then, I guess Rika is a regular since she beat Akaya," Sanada said while all the others nodded.

After giving them a break, they told Rika that she is a regular and congratulate her.

~A few hours later back at home~

Rika's POV

Whew I'm tired. First I meet someone I think I now have a crush on. Then I reunite with Akaya, play with him, and already became a regular. Finally, I told my family all that and they were very happy. Not bad for the first day in Japan. Now all there is needed is me finding my big brother and my childhood friend Yuuta-kun(sorry that I didn't mention it, they are childhood friends too, he wasn't there in the prologue that time because he was sick) and Syu-kun.

End of POV

With that, she fell into a deep slumber.

~somewhere else in Japan~

'I wonder how my little sister is doing' wondered Kunimitsu as he looked at the stars. Suddenly, he saw a shooting star and make a wish, 'I wish I could see Rika again' After he wish that, he felt stupid for trying. For god's sake, he doesn't even know if she is dead or not. 'Well better get some sleep'

Unknown to him, the Fuji sibilings also saw the shooting star and wished the same thing and all have the same thoughts after that.

* * *

Hikari: one of you asked me if Rika still feels the same as Kunimitsu about them missing each other and that answer is yes. In fact that goes the same for Yuuta and Syusuuke too.

Rika: sooooooooo, when am I going to see my brother again?

Hikari: somewhere in the future

Rika: when?

Hikari: when enough people voted on my poll

Rika: ~growl~ vote on the poll, I want to see my big brother again

Hikari: ^^' well you heard her, until next time. Ja nee


	5. Chapter 4

Hikari: hello I'm back ^^

~readers/reviewers getting their knifes ready~

Hikari: woah! before you decide to kill me, I am very sorry for not updating currently but you can blame a very sadistic school, with a lot of very sadistic teachers who says practice is good so they decide to make us do homework and give us tests

Rika: what she is trying to say is that the teachers are sadists and she can't update as often

Hikari: yup! but I'll try to update as soon as possible, now for the poll, it will now be closed

Rika: if you check the poll now, you will see the results so we don't have to type it

Hikari: now, lets not let the readers wait so on with the story

Disclaimer: I want to...but I cant...too bad...

Pairings: Yukimura/FemRyo, Tezuka/Fuji, and others that you want

Warnings: lets see here...why don't you go to the previous chapters? If there is more, i will add more

* * *

~The next day~

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, CLICK!_

'Yawwwwwwn, that was a good sleep' mutter a still half-asleep Rika as she looked at the clock...'What? It's almost 7 o'clock! Crap! Practice starts in 15 minutes!'

With that, Rika hurried to do her morning routine along with a lot of tripping and falling. When she was at the door, she notice her cell phone blinking meaning she have a phone call.

_"Mushi mushi?"_

_"Ohayo, chibisuke! how is your school?"_

_"Look Ryoga, I don't have time for this."_

_"Ok, but call me back later! Kevin over here is glaring at me so you better call back or I might just get killed."_ With that the phone line clicked.

'Stupid aniki' Rika thought while shaking her head. 'Crap! I'm going to be late! Stupid aniki!'

~Practice~

"Oh Rika, why were you so late?" asked Akaya. "Did you oversleep again?"

"Urasai! In case you forgot, I have to go to the principal's office to get my schedule and the principal does a lot of talking" Rika glared.

"Anyway, from now on, Akaya will be your training partner since you two know each other already," Yukimura informed.

"Hai," they answered simulatly.

"Good, now start practing," Yukimura stated.

As practice begin, Rika pointed out Akaya's weaknesses while Akaya try to help Rika to improve her new move. As they continue, if you didn't see that they were meant to be each other's training partners, you could be blind. After 50 minutes later, practice ended.

"Don't forget we have practice in the afternoon because we need to buy equipments. The ones that will be buying them will be Akaya and Rika, here is the list," stated Sanada.

"Hai," the entire tennis team chorus.

"So, Rika, which class do you have to go to?" asked Murai.

"Well, lets see, right now, I have to go to 2-D," Rika answered.

"What? No way! Let me see that schedule of yours Rika, there have to be some mistake," Akaya said as he snatched Rika's paper out of her hand causing her left eye to twitch.

"Why? You got a problem with that Aka-kun?" Rika asked with a veryyyyy sweet voice and a veryyyy nice smile.

Akaya gulped. "No, it's just that that is my class too and you are suppose to be younger than me by one year, so how is it that you are in my class?"

"According to your information, the reason I was late to morning practice was because the principal explain to me how I pass all my exams with high marks so I skipped a grade level," Rika answered smugly (not sure if that is a real word), enjoying the fact that she was teasing Akaya, due to the fact that he was older and she is in the same year as him.

When the tennis team regular enter school, they split up, promising that they will meet each other under the cherry blossom tree where they usually meet. After introduction in homeroom, they went to English, while the 2nd years take normal, Rika took a 3rd year course, which unfortuanly was still too easy for her so the first thing she did when she got to her desk was to fall asleep causing the tennis team regulars who is in 3rd year to chuckle except for the ever stoic Sanda, though if you look closly, you could see that he got a slight smile on his face.

One time, the English teacher got soooo annoyed that Rika was actually sleeping in his class that he told Rika to come up here to answer a very complicated question so he could humilate her since no one sleeps in his class, only to get the shock of his life and was humilated for not having the right English accent causing most of the class to laugh out loud.

By the end of the day, Rika slept through all her classes and manage to humilate most of the teachers that try to humilate her for sleeping in their class. After the humilation, none of the teachers bother her again due to the fact that they don't want to get humilated again and let rumors fly that they, the teacher who was suppose to be the superior one, got humilated by a way younger girl, who is suppose to be a freshman.

~At lunch: cherry blossom tree~

"So, how was your English class Rika?"

Everyone was silent until the third years laugh their ass off, while Yukimura chuckled and Sanda and Yanagi smirked.

"It was hilarious! The teacher got embrassed by her when they caught her sleeping in their class," gasped Niou, while they were all trying to regain their breath.

"Do you have to do that Rika?" Akaya asked.

"Yes," was the immediate answer causing everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway, Akaya, here is the lists of things we need, don't lose it," Yanagi toss a stapled 3 page paper over.

"This many?"

"Yes, unfortunaly, a certain person either lost the balls, damaged things, or damaged machines, and...well you get the point."

"Fine I got the point already!" Akaya got to a corner and draw circles muttering under his breath something that sounds like "I'm hope the circles I draw will curse you"

"Rika"

"Yes?"

"When you take the bus to the store, don't let Akaya fall asleep or something horrible will happen."

"What horrible thing?"

"You don't want to know, but if he does fall alseep, try not to kill him when you wake him up"

"Ok..."

* * *

Hikari: I know this part doesn't talk about Yukimura and Rika that much, but thats because I want them to go get the reunion already

Rika: and as you know, the poll is now closed and we decide to try add a Kevin/Ryoga pairing

Kevin: you mean I am with Ryoga?

Hikari: yes ^o^ and I know you like it too

Kevin: ~blush~

Rika: anyway, since Hikari is feeling generaous, the next chapter is about us going to Seigaku

Hikari: yes! I am looking very forward into writing it, as for now..

All the members: Ja nee


	6. Chapter 5

Hikari: i wrote this early cause i can't get this idea out of my head so i did it before i can forget it again

Rika: so... can we start on the story now

Hikari: sure! ^o^ on with the story

Disclaimer: sigh...how many times do i have to tell you?

Pairings: Yukimura/FemRyo, Tezuka/Fuji, Kevin/Ryogo, and others that you want

Warnings: you should know them by now...

* * *

~After class~

"Rika, can I talk to you in private for a little while?" Yukimura asked with a smile.

"Sure," Rika blinked.

Unknown to them, the entire tennis regulars heard them and decided to check it out (coughstalkerscough). After following them to a emptied classroom, they silently listened.

Inside, Yukimura was as nervous as hell, which was amusing, I mean how often have you seen Yukimura nervous? While one is panicing, the other was just plain bored, but did I also mention she was curious?

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rika asked.

"Umm...(OMG, he's nervous! is the world ending?) I just want to say that I like you from when I first met you and I want to know if you want to be my girlfriend?"

Rika blinked. Now that she think about it, she did like him in more than a friend's way so why not? She wanted to know him better too.

"Sure"

"Really?"

"Yes, as long as you don't try anything funny"

With that, the door burst open. Statements pop up, things like "'Mura! Did you really like her?" or "Damn, you beat me first"

"You guys were following me? What part of the I want to talk to her alone don't you understand?" Yukimura asked with a very sadistic smile. "Anyway, 100 laps, you too Genichirou."

"What why me?"

"One, you didn't follow the directions, two, you listen too, and three, you didn't stop them. Now, GO!" As they ran out like demons were chasing them.

"You know, you don't have to be so hard on them."

"Yes, but they were peeping in when they were not suppose to so they will get punish. Anyway, when Akaya finish his laps, you guys can go buy the stuff."

~On the bus~

'Sigh, now I know why Yanagi doesn't want Aka-kun to sleep on the bus, he is so damn hard to wake up!'

"Aka-kun, wake up," for what was like the hundredth time.

"No...go to sleep..." mumbled a half-asleep Akaya.

'Well, the only thing I could do is try to wake him up when it is almost our stop' With that thought she decided to stop trying and sat down.

Unfortunaly for her, when she sat down, she instantly became drowsy and fell asleep too.

~Seigaku~

Kunimitsu was not happy. at. all. Inui decided that it was amusing that they have to drink his so called healthy Penal Tea, and the worst part? His crush/childhood friend was encouraging him. Syusuuke was running super fast just so that all the members will run faster which became really tiring after awhile.

Good for him, it was a tie, to the reliefs of all the tennis regulars except the ever-smiling Syusuuke who was deperrsed that he didn't get to drink the ever so great tea. Also, did he mention that he got 3 tennis freshmans not here where they are suppose to be practicing because they got cleaning duty and Momo went to get them?

Syusuuke the other hand was sad, though he didn't show it for like always, plaster his face with a smile. He could tell that his crush is not having a good day and his tactics for trying to cheer him did not help (of course not! encouraging the person who is forcing people to drink his Penal Tea does NOT cheer people up!).

After the running, a lot of people died, I mean, collapsed due to the Penal Tea, leaving the regulars to rest until they wake up to start practicing for their next tournament.

~The bus~

"Oy, you two back there please wake up!" the driver shouted.

"Yes?" Rika asked. "Where are we?"

"We are on the last stop and you two are the only ones left so please get off and drag that seaweed hair boy with you. I can see that you two have tennis bags, so why don't you explore the school? It has a good tennis club (they are not wearing their uniforms right now, so the driver doesn't know they are from Rikkaidai)." he said.

Once they got off the bus, Rika called the tennis team with her cell phone.

"Seiichi, Akaya here slept at the bus and now we don' know where we are except that we are in front of the gates of Seigaku."

"Ok, do you mind going to the boy's tennis club area? I'm going to bring the rest of the regulars there so we can have a practice match even though it is not scheduled." Yukimura answered from the other line.

"Sure, see you later" Rika shut her phone.

"So, what did boucho say?" Akaya asked.

"He said to meet us at the boy's tennis team court since they plan to visit Seigaku to do a practice match," Rika replied.

"Yes! Lets go!" Akaya then ran off to who knows where the tennis courts are while Rika was just shaking her head.

When she made the attempt to follow her friend, she stopped because she saw one thing she hated the most. Bullying. There standing next to the stairs were three freshmans with brooms and leafs around them so she presume they were on cleaning duty, next to them was a group of boys all playing basketball teasing and taunting them.

When she can't take it anymore, she stepped forward. "What the bloody hell are you guys doing?"

The guys turn towards her, "Well, if it isn't a little girl, a cute one at that, what about this, if you beat me free shooting, I will stop bothering them, but if you lose, you will have to date me," one of the guys said who Rika suppose was the leader of the team.

"Sure, I accepted your challenge, but on one condition, i have to use a tennis ball with a broom instead of basketballs," Rika answered.

As the challenge continue, they were neck to neck with each other, both knowing if they miss one shot, they will lose.

The basketball team couldn't believe it, their captain was actually tieing to a _girl_. Just then, the leader missed the shot.

Seeing this, Rika made a decision. "Hey, if I can shot my tennis ball to the basketball hoop from here, you lose and you have to clean up the mess you made. If I miss, I lose. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure," the captain was smirking. There was no way she could shoot from that far and doesn't miss, it was like a full tennis court.

"Hey freshman!" shouted a guy with spiky black hair with purple eyes.(Guess who?)

"Momo-sempai!" shouted the three freshmans.

"Here girl, use this racket, you will need it if you are going to shoot from that far!" the guy whose name was called Momo as Rika presumed, tossed a racket toward her. Catching it, she gave him a curt nod as if saying thank you. From her position, she began a serve shooting it into the hoop with no difficulty.

As the basketball team collapsed to their knees, the guys introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name is Horio, with 2 years of tennis experience. That guy with a mushroom hair is called Kachirou while the other one is called Katsuo. The one who passed you the racket is called Momo-sempai, Momoshiro for short," a boy with a green t-shirt introduced.

"Thank you for the racket," Rika said as she return the racket and retrieved her own tennis bag.

"Hey! Do you play tennis?" Momo asked while Rika just nod. She doesn't feel like introducing herself in front of people she doesn't know not to mention this is a rival school. "Well, why don't you come with us to the tennis courts? Maybe you could join our team."

Rika accepted in a heartbeat. Not because she wanted to join their team, but because they will lead them to the boy's tennis courts and she doesn't have to wander around. Then all she have to do is wait for her team to arrive. "Sure"

As they walk to the tennis courts, the three freshmans thanked her, although she thought the guy named Horio is really annoying since all he does is brag, she promised herself that she will beat him or she won't be called Rika anymore.

~Seigaku tennis courts~

When Akaya arrived at the tennis courts, he then realize that Rika wasn't with him. He shrug off the worries, as long as she is there when the boucho arrives, 'Mura won't kill him.

The he spotted the object or should I say person Akaya was always forward into playing. As he walked into the courts, all the eyes turn onto him.

A guy with a egg shaped head walked towards him, "Hello, I haven't seen you here before, are you lost?" while another guy who was holding a notebook which reminded him of a certain datamaster said, "There is a 99% chance that he is Akaya Kirihara."

Hearing this, all of them gasped except for the usual stoic captain and a smiling tensai. Akaya just grinned and looked around. He could see that all they were doing was very simple training with tennis balls and running. Turning his head, he pointed to a certain glasses guy.

"Hey! You are Tezuka right? Can you play me? My boucho wants to tell you that they want a sudden practice match with you guys today."

When he said that, all of the gasped...again. Their coach, Sumire accepted thinking it will be a good opportunity to see how far her team has gone.

Once she accepted, Akaya kept persisting Kunimitsu to play him. When a guy, who has a green headband named Arai can't stand it anymore, he grabbed a tennis ball and hit it toward him.

Just then, the group arrived as they heard Oishi yelled "Arai stop!". Momo and the three freshman gasped as Arai swinged his racket on the ball, causing it to almost hit a guy on the court (they don't know it was Akaya yet) while Rika just stared at the scene (Akaya was blocking Tezuka from her view). Just as it was about to hit him, Akaya grabbed his racket and made the tennis ball bounce on the racket's frame.

"Oy, oy, that wasn't nice," he said as the group stepped into the courts except for Rika, who was watching outside the court gate.

"Shut up! Show some respect for our captain!" yelled Arai.

This made Rika snap. No one, I mean no one, shouts something at her teammates, who hasn't done anything wrong. If it was anyone showing disrespect, it was that guy! By stepping into the courts, everyone's eyes turn onto her (she is wearing her white hat, yes she is).

"If it is anybody who is showing disrespect, it is you. You try to hit a guest who came with a tennis ball! Are you trying to tell me that that isn't disrespectful?" they heard the girl yelled at Arai.

'Is Rika actually standing up for me?' as Akaya wonder, Kunimitsu and Syusuuke found the voice very familiar but couldn't place it while the rest of the tennis team wonder who she is except for 4 people.

Just then, the rest of the Rikkaidai tennis team arrived at the scene.

"Akaya! I hope you are not causing trouble again!" Sanada yelled as Akaya cringed while Rika watch in amusement.

"No I wasn't!" while the captains greeted each other.

"Tezuka," Yukimura greeted.

"Yukimura," Kunimitsu nodded back.

Hearing the names, Rika can't help but wonder where she heard the name 'Tezuka' before. She know certainly it is not on a magazine, for they won't be in school. As she kept on wondering, they decided on the match playout and announce it out.

"This will be the playout, Doubles 2 will be Marui and Jackal against Momoshiro and Kaidou. Doubles 1 will be Yagyuu and Niou against the Golden Pair. Singles 3 will be Renji and Inui. Singles 2 will be Akaya and Fuji. Finally, Singles 1 will be Kunimitsu against Rika," Yukimura informed.

Hearing the last two announcements, three person frozed and Syusuuke actually opened his eyes. Two couldn't believe that Rika was the one they have lost years ago, but standing there was her. Rika couldn't believe that Syu-kun and Mitsu-nii was actually here, but looking at them, there was no mistake. Kunimitsu was the usual brother who doesn't talk much with glasses while Syusuuke still has the same preicing blue eye. What shocked the three the most was that that they were in rival teams.

"Hey Rika, are you ok?" 'Mura asked only to get ignored like the first time in Rikkaidai tennis court.

"Rika..." Kunimitsu and Syusuuke both said making everyone thinking one thought 'how do they know Rika/freshman girl?' The next sentence shocked them all.

"Mitsu-nii, Syu-kun," Rika stand there, all three staring at each other, completely forgetting that there are people there.

* * *

Hikari: my arms are sore, you better review, I wrote this long for you guys!

Rika: ~still stunned~

Hikari: ~went to get camera and took picture~ this will be good blackmail, anyway one of my reviewers review last chapter asking how the tennis team will react and then I got this brillant idea, i was planning for the teams to find out in the future, but then why not let them meet all together?

Yukimura: so how do they know each other? ~a bit jealous~

Hikari: oh... you'll see, anyway, for now see you later

Yukimura: the next chapter will show how we react to the news, until then...

All of us: JA NEE!


	7. Chapter 6

Hikari:hello minna!

Rika: what took you so long?

Hikari: well...there is this group of people called the teachers who totures us by giving us this thing they called homework which they say it is practice

Rika: ...

Hikari: it is true!

Rika: sure...i believe you

Disclaimer: i think it is very obivious already

Pairings: look at the last chapter

Warnings: do i really need to repeat myself?

* * *

~Previously~

"Rika..." Kunimitsu and Syusuuke both said making everyone thinking one thought 'how do they know Rika/freshman girl?' The next sentence shocked them all.

"Mitsu-nii, Syu-kun," Rika stand there, all three staring at each other, completely forgetting that there are people there.

~Now~

Rika was the first one to step out of her shock. Although she wasn't shocked anymore, it doesn't change the fact that she finally found her brother and childhood friend.

"MITSU-NII!" Rika said as she gave her brother a big hug (lol imagine that in the anime) shocking everybody including Seigaku's regular while Yukimura was becoming veryy jealous. All the people there has the same thought, 'Tezuka/boucho will kill her!' To their suprise, Kunimitsu hugged her back.

"Hey Rika, what about me?" Syusuuke ask.

"Oh sorry" Rika replied with another hug.

"Hey! How come those two get a hug when you saw them, so how come you didn't hug me when you saw me again?" whined Akaya.

"Because you will ruffle my hair and call me a chibi. Besides, I thought you don't like hugs" Rika answered.

Akaya fell anime style.

"Now what made you think that?" Akaya practically screamed.

"Quit the noises over here! You are suppose to have a practice match, not a what-ever-thing you were doing!" shouted Coach Ryuuzaki, who decided to arrive at the moment of shouting. "Oh hello Rika, long time no see. How is that stupid idiot father of yours?"

"Sensei, you know that freshman girl?" Momo asked.

"Well, of course she does you baka! That's why she called the freshman by her name shuuuu" Kaidou answered.

"What did you call me?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"Yarou, are you searching for a fight?"

As the two continue to fight, the rest turned back to the real conversation.

"So how does sensei know this kid? Nya" Eiji asked bouncing around.

"Who is this kid?" growled Rika.

"That's you nya!" Shouted a very hyper Eiji while Rika got this really dark aura which seems really similar to the tensai's.

Rika smiled sweetly...way too sweetly as she looked up. "Do I look like a kid to you?" Sparkle sparkle.

"Uh..." Eiji shuddered as he felt a shiver ran down his spine while the others were all backing away, even Yukimura and Syusuuke and they were the sadists!

"So? What is you answer?" Sparkle sparkle.

"Uhh...you are n-n-not a kid, you are j-j-just a little short for your a-age...I'm sorry...and I'll just call you ochibi instead..." stutter Eiji due to the scary aura.

"Good!" Rika said, the aura vanishes as fast as it began causing the others to sweatdrop. 'At least it's better than the name kid.'

"Can we get back to the topic here?" Marui asked.

"Oh yes, you see, Rika was the daughter of my former student," Coach Ryuuzaki answered.

"NANI?" everyone shouted.

Ignoring their shouts, she turned back to Rika. "It has been a long time since I last saw you, you grew taller, but not a lot. So if you are here, I suppose that idiot is here too?"

Rika shake her head. "Oyaji decided that I should come here alone for 6 months before the rest come."

"...So basically, you are living alone right now right?"

"Yep! It was wonderful! No Ryoga shouting in my ears to wake me up or oyaji's stupidty on his magazines!" Rika said happily while Coach Ryuuzaki sweatdropped and the others confused. With that, Coach Ryuuzaki turned back to the others.

"Since we have this interuption today, the practice matches will be cancelled," Coach Ryuuzaki stated turning her head to Yukimura, "Do you mind?"

"No," Yukimura smiled, "The actual reason we requested a practice match was to pick up two of our team members" he said while pointing to the two friends. "Oh and Rika"

"Yes?"

"Tennis practice is dismissed for today, go catch up with your brother."

"I'm planning to," replied Rika.

"Well, until next time Seigaku!" Yukimura said to their rival tennis team and the team members left with the tennis supplies and followed Yukimura.

"Well, Mitsu-nii and Syu-kun, let's go somewhere else to catch up!" Rika said, bouncing from excitement.

"Sure," Syuusuke replied.

Turning back to the team, Kunimitsu dismissed them for today and reminded them of practice tomorrow.

"So where should we go now?" Kunimitsu asked.

* * *

Hikari: i'm sorry if the chapter is short! i was having a major writing block about it

Rika: lame excuse

Hikari: it is NOT an excuse! why wont you believe me? ~crying waterfalls in a corner~

Rika: whatever, anyway, there is going to be a new poll posted up so vote on it if you want the story to continue

Syusuuke: the next chapter is about us

Hikari: yup :D so, i expect you to vote on my poll and remember, if you want any pairings, tell me!


	8. please help me!

Author's Note

Hikari: Yes, sorry to disappoint you but this is an author's note

Rika: why?

Hikari: well...i just don't know how to write the next chapter

Fuji: what do you mean you don't know what to write about? you just said that we were going to catch up on stuff!

Hikari: it is about catching up! it's just that i don't know where to start

Rika: so what can the readers do?

Hikari: well...they can help me by suggesting where i should start the catching up...so please help ~puppy eyes~

Rika: ~sigh~ so please help her!


	9. Chapter 7

Hikari: i am sorry for such a long wait

Rika: yeah, you better be sorry

Hikari: shaddap! anyway, i have been busy with homework, notes, and projects

Rika: that's what every writer use as an excuse

Hikari: but it is true! so i am very sorry if this chapter is short, don't kill me!

Disclaimer: really? of course i don't own it!

Pairings: you should know them by now...

Warnings: come on!

* * *

~Before~

"Well, Mitsu-nii and Syu-kun, let's go somewhere else to catch up!" Rika said, bouncing from excitement.

"Sure," Syuusuke replied.

Turning back to the team, Kunimitsu dismissed them for today and reminded them of practice tomorrow.

"So where should we go now?" Kunimitsu asked.

~Now~

"Let's go to the hamburger shop!" Rika answered happily.

"Sure, but before that, let's call Yuuta" Syuusuke said, while Kunimitsu just nodded.

While Syuusuke called Yuuta, saying to meet him at the burger shop because he have a surprise for him, while Rika and Kunimitsu waited patiently.

Once they arrived at the burger shop, find Yuuta, and ordered their meal...well, let's say that Rika ordered a lot, making everyone there sweat-dropped and some anime fell.

"Rika! Is that you?" Yuuta shouted when he saw causing Rika rolled her eyes.

"No Yuuta. I'm a ghost from the past, who have died and is now haunting you," Rika said saracastically.

"Nevermind, but where have you been for the past 10 years?" Yuuta questioned.

"I'll tell you that, after we eat," Rika answered.

After eating a lot...well, Rika eat a lot...they started to get to the point.

"So...where do I start?" asked Rika.

"From what happen to the kidnappers," Kunimitsu answered.

"Well, as far as _I_ remember, I woke up in the hospital, the doctors told me I have amnesia after finding me stranded in a car accident, in the rain. Since the Echizen family was the one who found me, they decided to adopt me. When I learn how to play tennis again, I started remembering my past, but I can't seem to remember the town's name," Rika explained, while the two nodded.

Just then, Syuusuke remembered something. "Hey, Rika. What did Coach Ryuuzaki mean when you are living alone?"

"Exactly what it means, I am currently living alone," replied Rika.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Kunimitsu asked.

"No."

"Why did you come here then?" asked Yuuta.

"Oh! There were too many fans back there, so we decide to move here, where baka oyaji grew up," answered Rika. Somewhere else, Nanjirou sneezed.

While they are catching up, in another place.

~America~

"Oy! Oyaji, are you sure this is okay without telling Rika?" Ryoga ask.

"Of course! Beside, this is a surprise, you said yourself that you are sick of Rika playing pranks on you," replied his perverted father.

"We know that! But shouldn't we warn her?" asked Kevin.

"Then it couldn't be a surprise!" Nanjirou nearly shouted. 'Teenagers this days have no sense of humor'

"Fine! But if Rika decided to kill us, I'm going to blame it all on you!" Ryoga and Kevin shouted back at the same time, before looking at each other in surprise.

This caused Nanjirou to smirk inwardly 'they better get together soon! they liked each other for a long time already'

* * *

Hikari: i wonder what they have in plan...

Rika: i thought you were the one who is writing this

Hikari: oh right! i forgot ~scratches the back of her head~

Rika: so what are they planning?

Hikari: you will find out soon!

Rika: tell me!

Hikari: no! ~begins a fight~


	10. author's note

Author's Note

Hikari: Sorry, but this story is going to be on hiatus

Rika: ~glares at her~ why?

Hikari: well, i do have a lot of school work, but don't worry, whenever i get a chance to finish a chapter and i have time, ill update

Rika: ~still glaring~ you better

Hikari: meanwhile, there will be a poll on my profile, so as you wait, please vote!


	11. Chapter 8

Rika: Where is she?

Akaya: ~look around~ guess she is not around, probably not wanting to taste the punishment the readers/reviewers give her

Rika: ~rolls eyes~ well anyway, here is the chapter she said she will update when she have time

disclaimer: wat do you think?

'thinkin'

"talking"

* * *

~At Practice~

Now Rika defiantly know that something is wrong. First of all, last night, her family never call her. Second, they didn't answer the phone when she try calling. Finally, they are at Seishun High again. Why are they here you may ask?

~Flashback~

"As all the tennis regulars know, we didn't have our practice match with Seigaku yesterday, so we plan to have it today," Yukimura announced, surprising everybody.

"But Yukimura-bucho, I thought you only requested the tennis matches to pick us up," Akaya ask.

Yukimura smiled and nodded. "That is true. However, today, they ask us for a tennis match. Since they accepted ours with no question, I thought we could do the same. So all tennis regulars will meet up after school at school gate. Dismiss."

~Flashback ended~

"I really don't want to be here," Rika grumbled.

All the members look at her with surprise. Who couldn't? She get to see her brother again and she's in a bad mood?

Cautiously, Akaya spoke up voicing out everyone's question, "Why?"

Rika glared at him, making him flinch back, but manage to growl out "I have a feeling something going to happen to me today ok?"

Not wanting to piss her off more, everyone nodded and entered the school for the second time this week.

~Meanwhile, at the court~

"Mou! I am so bored nya!" Eiji said.

Syuusuke smiled. "Saa, we can't do anything until our new coach assistants and the Rikkaidai members come, now can we."

"But it's so boring waiting!" Momo burst out.

"If you got nothing to do, run some laps. Shhh"

Before they could start arguing for the who-knows-how-many-times, Coach Ryuuzaki appeared along with two other people, who they assume is their new coaches...although they don't look like it. In fact, they don't seem any older than they are!

"Alright everyone! Gather up! I got somebody to introduce to you," as Coach Ryuuzaki said this, everyone started talking except for the stoic Tezuka.

"Damn it old lady, we can introduce ourselves," mutter the guy who have dark green hair.

This one sentence shut everyone up. After all, this is the first time anyone have called the coach old lady. Hell, not even the sadistic Fuji have the nerve to do that...yet.

Coach Ryuuzaki twitched. That guy really take habits from his father doesn't he? She really hope he won't turn into a pervert too.

The blond hair guy rolled his eyes. Where is she when she is needed? "Anyway, my name is Kevin Smith, and this stupid guy here is Ryoga E-" he started introducing only to be interrupted by the tennis members.

"Oy! The Rikkaidai members are here!" shouted a random person, causing most of the people to look at the court entrance.

~Back to the Rikkaidai members~

"Oy! The Rikkaidai members are here!"

Rika rolled her eyes. 'Like of course we are here! Do they think that we are going to ditch or something?'

As the captains exchange greetings, Rika look around to see who she may play with, until her eyes stopped at two guys.

She blink. And blink again, before looking at Akaya who is trying to convince her brother to play with him, with no success.

"Kevin. Ryoga?" she quietly said, causing the two boys to turn towards her.

When they saw her, their face turn to delight. "Rika!" they both shouted, causing everyone to turn to them and everything turn quiet.

'Somehow, this feels deja vu' everyone thought, except for Kevin and Ryoga.

Akaya was the first to speak. "What are you two doing here?"

At this, everyone started asking questions.

"How did you know them?"

"How good are they in tennis?"

"Who are they?"

As the questions continue, the three could see that Rika is slowly losing her patience. Finally Rika snapped.

"WILL EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" causing everyone to jump. Who could have thought a (coughshortcoughcough) girl could be that loud?

After everyone quiet down, her head snapped at Ryoga and Kevin, "As for you two! What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Tezuka coughed. "Rika. Don't cuss and calm down." Although Rika still want to shout at the two some more, she obeyed him.

"So, want to explain yourself?"

The two gulped. They knew they were walking on thin ice. After all, they knew Rika hated surprises. Oh they were so going to kill that stupid oya-ji.

Deciding to answer before they get shouted again (even if it was someone younger) Ryoga decided to reply. "You see, baka oya-ji decided that this will be a surprise to you so yeah."

Rika growled. "So this is his fault?" causing the two to nod.

Tezuka coughed again. "So Rika, who is this two?"

Syuusuke nodded too. "Yes, who are they?"

Inui's glasses shined. In sychro, Inui and Renjin spoke as one, creeping everyone out, "According to our calculations, the green hair one is Ryoga Echizen, Rika's aniki-" "No way!" "-and the yellow hair one is Kevin Smith. He is a childhood friend of Rika."

After finishing, the three look at the two, "You know, you guys could make great stalkers."

"So are we going to do some practice match, or just stand here?" Akaya ask.

Yukimura nodded, "Yes, we should get started. Here is the or-"

But before he could finish, Momo interrupted. "Chotou! How do we know if our new coach is good or not?"

This cause two pairs of eyebrows to twitch. Kevin snared, "Fine! We will prove to you that we are good players! Since you were the one who asked, spiky head, why don't you play me!"

Momo paled. "Why don't you play Rika instead? You guys must not have play each other in a while, so why don't you two play?"

This time, Kevin was the one who paled. "Hell no! There is no way I am playing the princess of tennis in front of everyone!"

Everyone look at him like he was crazy, except for the Rikkaidai team. 'She can't be that hard to beat!' the whole Seigaku tennis team thought, while Rika smirked.

"Sure Kevin, why not! This could be your reward for surprising me!" Rika said cheerfully, causing Kevin to groan and the others to snicker.

Kevin glared at Ryoga and grumbled, "You won't be snickering if you were the one playing her."

Ryoga stuck his tognue out. "Well, I'm not the one playing her."

With that said, they both walk to the court.

* * *

Rika: i am so gonna pwn you Kevin

Kevin: ~groans~ don't even talk about it!

Rika: well until Hikari finally finishes another chapter when she have free time which is who-knows-when


	12. Chapter 9

Hikari: Merry Christmas everyone! this chapter's tennis match is done by animebooklover14 so everyone thank animebooklover14

Everyone: THANK YOU VERY MUCH ANIMEBOOKLOVER14!

Rika: by the way, where were you hiding?

Hikari: at the basement

Rika: ~o.o~ there is a basement at your house?

Hikari: Of course not! i was just joking!

Rika: ~looks away~ i knew that...

Disclaimers: i dont think i need to put this anymore! you already know it!

Warnings: some cuss...not that many and some shouting

* * *

~Previously~

Kevin glared at Ryoga and grumbled, "You won't be snickering if you were the one playing her."

Ryoga stuck his tognue out. "Well, I'm not the one playing her."

With that said, they both walk to the court.

~Now~

Both teams gathered at the outside of the court.

"She really can't be that hard to beat, can she?" asked Momo.

"She isn't called the Princess of Tennis for nothing," stated Ryoga with a small smile on his lips. He was quite happy about not facing her in a match.

Rika stood on the court across from Kevin "Ready to get your butt whipped?"

"Your really mad aren't you Rika?"

"You think?" she asked.

Kevin sighed and put his racket on his shoulder.

"Let's just get this over with. You serve Rika." He walked to the back end of the court.

"Okay it's your death then Kev," she took the ball into her left hand and started bouncing it up and down.

"What is she doing?" asked Oishi

"Just watch her," stated Yukimura a small smirk on his face.

Rika through the ball into the air and hit it. The ball wiped past the net and landed on the other side spinning on the ground right before it bounced up into the air and towords Kevin's face.

"A TWIST SERVE?" all of Seigaku exclaimed.

"Well that's just the start of her talents guys. You still have a whole match to watch, which my guess is that the match will be over within 20 minutes or so with Rika kicking Kevin's butt," chuckled Ryoga.

Everyone watched Rika, amazed by what she could do. She slid on the ground and hit the ball making a B like shape.

"Drive B!" shouted Kirihara.

The match went by without any problems. Well no problems for Rika that is. She sent Kevin running the court the whole time. Near the end of the game the score was 5-2 with Rika leading 40-luv.

She bounced the ball up and down again and served the ball they volleyed back and forth for a little while then Kevin tripped sending the ball lobbing over to the other side of the court.

"Oh crap," he whispered. Rika jumped into the air with a smirk on her face. She twisted around then twisted back to hit the ball. The ball hit the ground and bounced to the fence.

"Game and match Rika 6 games to 2," called Sanada.

With the match over, the two went to the net to shake hands.

Kevin look at Rika with a tire look on his face, "Happy yet?"

Rika just smile a sadistic smile, causing Kevin to shudder, "Not yet."

As they walk out the court, Momo smirked, "So you are no that good, now are you."

Kevin glared before smirking, "If you think you can do any better, why don't you play her?"

Momo step back and look around, "Oh look! We should all go home now! My mom will kill me if I'm late again!"

This cause everyone to look at the position of the sun and everyone could see that it is true.

'Why did the sun have to set so fast? I want to see Momo get humilated too!' everyone thought, except for Rika, who was drinking her favorite Ponta again.

As everyone was leaving, Rika stay behind and turn to the two with a blank expression on her face.

"Where is baka oyajii?"

The two hide a smirk before showing Rika where they are currently living, and where Rika will live later.

Two seconds later, the whole town shook due to an earthquake.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE U BAKA OYAJII! YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO COME UNTIL SIX MONTHS LATER!"

When the earthquake stop, everyone in town turned on their TV, wondering why it didn't tell them there was going to be an earthquake today.

Meanwhile, Akaya was literally smirking in his room, while Ryoga and Kevin were snickering.

If you walk in the tennis court, you could see a funny scene of a girl beating a man with some tennis balls and the man having a lot of bruises later on.

When Rinko and Nanako came back from shopping, they hug Rika like they haven't seen her for years, ignoring the poor man in the tennis court.

Later that night, the family rented a moving truck so they can move the stuff from Rika's house to their new house.

* * *

Hikari: i think you all know what have cause the earthquake ~turns around to try hide the snicker but fail epically~

Nanjirou: shut up! are you trying to get me killed? i was reading my mag-i mean newspaper while it happened

Hikari: maybe...but it's your own fault so dont blame it on me! besides that everyone have a-

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	13. Chapter 10

Rika: where is she? what took her so long to update?

Kunimitsu: -looks at note- it saids she is resting currently and is dedicating this chapter to Japan

Disclaimer: if i own this, there could be more romance!

Warnings: do i really need to repeat myself?

* * *

~Saturday afternoon~

Rika walked into a room.

'Typical' was the only thought that can cross Rika's mind that describe the room. The room, like any doctor's room, was white and clean, with a desk and a few chairs in front of it.

Now, you may wonder why the hell is Rika doing in a doctor's room. That answer is simple: amnesia.

Not many people know this, in fact, only the Echizen family knew about the amnesia problem. Rika developed amnesia when she first woke up by the Echizens in the hospital. The only thing she had with her was her locket, her tennis bag, and the fact she had the memory of being kidnapped. Of course, as she arrive in Japan, her memories of her past start coming back to her. Slowly, but surely, she is recovering from her memory loss.

As Rika sit down on one of the chairs, she begin to wonder how this experience is going to be like. True, she went to some in America, but Japan and America is two complete total thing!

As Rika continues her pondering, the door opened and a woman that looked like in the age of 40s came in. The woman has brown hair, which reminded Rika of someone, and unknown to Rika, the woman also think that too, and wears the normal doctor outfit. As the woman sit down, she took out Rika's file before looking at her.

"Hello, Rika Echizen, my name is Ayana. Nice to meet you," the woman introduced.

"Likewise"

As the session continued, Rika had this nagging feeling that she knew this Ayana woman somewhere, but where?

When the session almost came to the end, Ayana stopped their discussion.

"So, in conclusion of what you just said, you say that you are regaining your memory by re-meeting the people you met before?" Ayana ask to make sure. At Rika's nod, she continued, "Then, my advice could be spending some time with those people. Maybe they can help you recover some more of your memories."

When Rika left the room, she thought consider the advice before deciding to try it out.

Fortunally for Rika, the next day was Sunday, so when she woke up, she decided to call Mitsu-nii on his cell and ask if she can come over today to play tennis with him. Dressing in a light green shirt with a pair of shorts, she set out to her brother's house.

~Tezuka's house~

As Kunimitsu hang up the phone, his mom came in the room (coincidence?).

"Who is that Mitsu? Do you have practice or something?" she asked.

Kunimitsu looked at her, before shaking his head. "No, one of my new friend is coming and I was wondering if we can use the tennis court in the backyard to play."

Kunimitsu's mom looked at him in surprise. "Of course you can play in it! The court was made for you and your…sister…"

Before Kunimitsu can comfort her, she walk back into the kitchen.

Kunimitsu shook his head. His mom never did get over the fact she lost her daughter. Maybe when Rika come, he could introduce her to their mom.

Just then, the doorbell rang. The phrase "speak of the devil" suddenly came to Kunimitsu's mind. As he went to open the door, he could see by the corner of his eyes, his mother is coming out to see his new friend.

'Well, I may as well introduce Rika before playing tennis' Kunimitsu thought, as he opened the door and greeted Rika and letting her in.

When Rika came into view, Kunimitsu's mother just looked at her, before smiling warmly.

"Hello Echizen-chan, are you a friend of my son?" the sudden voice caused Rika to look at her.

"Nice to see you Ayana-san, sorry for intruding," Rika greeted, before the last phrase of her words came into her mind, causing her to look at Kunimitsu, who looked at her with the expression 'how did you know her?'

"Wait, did you say son?" Rika ask just to make sure what she heard was correct.

"Yes, why?" Ayana tilted her head, confused.

Instead of replying, Rika just look at her brother with the look that demanded an explanation.

Kunimitsu coughed.

"Well, as you know mother, this is my new friend Rika Echizen, and Rika, this is my mother, Ayana."

Rika looked shocked. "Wait a minute, if Ayana is your mom, doesn't it mean she is my mom too?" causing Kunimitsu to nod.

Ayana looked at both of them, before finally realizing what is happening. The girl right in front of her was her own daughter. That could explain why she first looked so familiar at the hospital. Even during their session with each other, Rika already told her that she used to got kidnapped. How could she not noticed? All the clues were there not to mention the names were the same.

Looking into her eyes now, she could see the similarities between her husband's eyes and her daughter's eyes. Rushing forward, she hugged her daughter tightly.

On the sidelines, Kunimitsu just looked at the scene, smiling a rare smile.

When the hugging was finished, Ayana looked at Kunimitsu and smiled.

"Well, since it has been years since I last saw you two play tennis, why don't you two play in the court backyard?"

* * *

Hikari: hello everybody, sorry for not updating for a very long time! it seems that i have caught a cold and the fact that exams are coming up so i am busy

Rika: excuses

Hikari: =_= not true! anyway, the next chapter will contain a tennis match so if anybody is interested, please make the match and sent it to me! sorry for the short chapter

Everybody: see you next time!


	14. petition! not a chapter!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

xXEnergizerBunnyXx

mangopudding


	15. adoption

i am sorry to say that i won't be able to write this story anymore due to family issues. it is up for adoption but promise me that once you adopt this, you have to write it and not let it get forgotten. if you ever need help writing it once it got adopted, just pm me. thank you.

just pm me if you want to adopt it.


	16. adopted

hello everyone, the person who adopted this story is Serika Ootori. please visit her account for the new story.


End file.
